


Джиен скучает

by Criminelle



Series: 2013-2016 [9]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle
Summary: Зима 2016.Написано в рамках ФБ-2016 (fandom GD&TOP 2016).
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: 2013-2016 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Джиен скучает

Усталый, Джиен почему-то решает ехать не домой.

Вообще-то, они с Сынхеном не заезжали туда больше недели. Вообще-то, они не договаривались и в этот раз, просто Джиен чувствует, что если прямо сейчас ему не достанется хоть немного Сынхена, он сдохнет. Или хотя бы самым бессовестным образом упадет на кровать и будет спать долго-долго, а с утренним расписанием разбираться придется менеджеру, потому что Джиен внаглую выключит телефон. Но сделать так совсем невозможно, а попросить Сынхена приехать не позволяет гордость. От этих мыслей Джиен расстраивается вконец, но все равно договаривается с водителем, что тот отвезет его на Соллын-ро сейчас и заберет с утра, потому что машина-то Джиена, в отличие от него самого, ночевать будет дома – где и собиралась по плану.

Хотя, по большому счету, эту квартиру Джиен тоже мог бы называть своим домом – или, по крайней мере, мог бы этого хотеть. Но Джиену немного страшно: они купили ее довольно давно, а по-честному прожили тут... Джиен мог бы пересчитать эти дни один за одним, но ему не хочется. Они купили ее, почти придумали, как все должно быть внутри, и какая мебель больше подойдет их – наконец-то! – общей спальне, а какая подойдет общей кухне, а потом они, конечно же, поссорились. Даже не поссорились, Джиен сказал бы – расстались, и еще, и еще, и все это было черти как, и вечно он был на Сынхена зол как черт, и черт знает, что еще может с ними случиться. Но даже в худшие времена, несмотря ни на что, Джиен все же сюда приезжал и честно радовался, когда обнаруживал смятые простыни на постели или засохшие брызги зубной пасты на зеркале в ванной, которых не было в прошлый раз. Конечно, когда они успели все же выбрать дизайн и расставить в комнатах мебель.

Сейчас-то все хорошо. То есть по-нормальному хорошо, невзирая на усталость и гордость, и Джиен рад, что он может приехать в их с Сынхеном квартиру без того, чтобы выть от тоски по нему. Что позвонить и попросить не так уж невозможно, как кажется, – и может быть, Джиен все же хочет побыть в одиночестве, но вот в этом их «общем месте», в одном только ощущении их общего на двоих дома.

Джиен заходит, сбрасывая джинсовку с плеч, откидывает ее в сторону вешалки, на ходу снимает ботинки. Ворс приятно щекочет босые ноги, Джиен улыбается: ковер выбирал Сынхен, и цвет, и фактуру, и к таким мелочам Джиен пока не привык настолько, чтобы не вспоминать каждый раз, когда заходит. Особенно, когда заходит один. Когда Сынхен с ним – Сынхен с ним, а когда его нет, Джиену кажется, что Сынхен все равно здесь: фантомным ощущением присутствия, связанности с этим местом, связанности с ним, с Джиеном лично. На самом деле в этой квартире очень много их обоих, но Джиену кажется, что здесь много Сынхена, и не просто Сынхена, а такого, который ему честно принадлежит. Этого чувства не бывает с ним у Сынхена дома; конечно, Джиену по душе его вилла, и там было много хорошего, и Джиену там нравится. Но здесь нравится больше, и такой джиенов Сынхен, какой он здесь, Джиену тоже нравится больше.

Джиен проходит на кухню, по пути погладив пальцами косяк, – лакированное дерево нагретое, из высокого панорамного окна солнце струится внутрь, заполняя комнату целиком. Подсвеченный воздух будто бы бархатный, Джиен представляет себе Сынхена напротив, у стола, наливающего воды в стакан, и щурится от удовольствия. У Сынхена широкие, красивые плечи, позднее августовское солнце лежало бы на них тяжелыми бликами, и серебрились бы короткие белые волосы над шеей. Джиен останавливается, любуясь, прислоняется к стене – оборачивается на него Сынхен почему-то уже черный, длинные вихры непослушно завиваются у него на лбу, и из-под насупленных бровей он смотрит чуть сердито, но ласково. В такие моменты Джиену не хочется трогать, наоборот, он тогда замирает, и кажется, что время замирает вместе с ним. А Сынхен сначала нахмуривается чуть явнее, вглядывается в Джиена – глаза отчетливо теплеют еще, и потом еще. Сынхен делает шаг, садится за стол, обнимает ладонью стакан и улыбается. Джиен отмирает только тогда, об-мирает; Джиену кажется, что он глотнул лишнего, лишнего вдохнул – такой Сынхен красивый, что Джиену и дышится, и глотается какое-то время с трудом.

Конечно, не только в красоте дело. Хотя Джиен бы искренне, скорее всего, затруднился обозначить, в чем именно дело, но самое завораживающее тут определенно не красота. Джиену кажется, что влюбленным он был в Сынхена вечно, сколько вообще его знает, а почему – это почти невозможно определить. Он не то чтобы всегда был вот настолько красивый, хотя эффект «обмирания» Джиен отлично помнит с тех пор, как они познакомились. Большой, абсолютно конкретный, как-то невероятно уверенный не столько в себе, сколько в окружающем мире – что он такое и кто в нем он, Сынхен, – делающий ровно то, что считал нужным по своим собственным, конкретным причинам. Джиен спрашивал иногда – зачем? И Сынхен сдвигал брови в легком недоумении: Джиен спрашивал несуразное, мир был прост, а ответы очевидны, и их не нужно и невозможно было объяснять. Конечно, не всегда было так, Джиен отлично помнит другое – мучительная морщинка на лбу, несчастно опущенные руки; а еще он помнит все остальное, что было с Сынхеном и что Джиен видел. Но ощущение какой-то удивительной овеществленности всего, что было Сынхен и что было рядом с Сынхеном, было в частности тем, из-за чего Джиен вечно забывал закрывать рот. Он сам не умел так жить и не мог бы себе представить, как это, а Сынхен был таким всегда и более того, делал таким и многое вокруг.

Вот и в моменты подобно тем, на кухне, когда Джиен отмирал и садился рядом, Сынхен склонял голову и отталкивал от себя стакан, чтобы его поймал Джиен, и солнечный зайчик с колыхнувшейся воды запрыгивал прямо ему в глаз. Ухмылка пряталась за стеклянным краем, улыбка расплескивалась в глазах, а вода была вкусная-вкусная, и Джиену становилось как-то немыслимо, конкретно и очень уверенно хорошо.

Вообще-то, они вместе уже более десяти лет. То есть это такой замысловатый способ считать, но Джиену нравится думать в подобных формулировках, невзирая на факты. Факты – упрямая и непростая штука, несколько раз Джиен озадачивался посчитать конкретные сроки про «вместе», учитывая все их расставания и прочие «сложные периоды». Озадачивался, сбивался, что можно считать за что, пытался обсуждать этот вопрос с Сынхеном, но тот его, очевидно, не понимал. Поэтому Джиен махнул рукой и теперь определил себя вправе рассказывать, что его самые серьезные отношения длятся десять лет, хотя ему смешно наблюдать, как у некоторых в глазах включается счетчик и они судорожно пытаются вспомнить, а сколько точно Джиену исполнилось в этом году, да еще и не на корейский лад.

Сынхен относится к этому проще, возможно, он ничего и не считает. Джиен знает, как конкретно Сынхен относится к нему, – пожалуй, этого вполне достаточно, у каждого же свои способы воспринимать отношения. Джиену нравится думать про годы и про общий дом, Сынхену нравится думать про что-то другое – а может быть, он и не думает об этом в каком-то понятном Джиену ключе, а думает совсем в другом. Джиен не возьмется определить, а говорить про это между ними так и вовсе гиблое дело, Джиен больше не пытается.

Но бывают и другие вещи, про которые Джиен точно знает, что они важны.

Он встает, чтобы наполнить себе стакан, прислоняется к столешнице, задумчиво смотрит на стену напротив. Стена пустая – они ничего к ней не поставили и ничего на нее не повесили – и ничем не заслоняемый, ноздреватый светлый камень кажется теплым в вечернем солнце. Джиен закусывает губу, поводит головой – отчетливо вспоминается ощущение этого теплого камня под собственным затылком; в частности, это и есть это и есть одна из тех самых важных вещей.

Они собирались тогда выходить, с утра надо было куда-то уезжать – в офис, или в разные места, Джиен не помнит. Но они так и так постоянно уезжают на разных машинах, хорошо, если не в разное время, потому что нельзя ездить вместе или, по крайней мере, не стоит. Предыдущим вечером Сынхен лег позже, долго сидел в гостиной с вином – Джиен сначала заснул в кресле, потом посреди ночи все-таки перебрался в спальню, а Сынхен еще сидел, и Джиен засыпал в ту ночь с этой самой картинкой в голове. Полутемная комната, рассеянный мягкий свет, ушедший в себя Сынхен, характерно поджавший губы, как у него бывает в моменты сильной задумчивости и почти не бывает теперь на людях. Под свежим пухлым одеялом Джиену было хорошо, но засыпая, он думал о Сынхене, о его задумчивости и о том, как было бы хорошо у него под боком – сунуть голову на колени, обхватить талию и дремать, не мешая и только слушая, как Сынхен дышит.

Правда, если Сынхен хотел побыть один, то он хотел побыть один, и Джиен почти научился на это не обижаться и ловить свое «хорошо» под одеялом, а не на диване в обнимку, и это почти всегда получалось. Зато с утра Сынхен был особенно недоволен – заспанный, с хмурым опухшим лицом, он шуршал волочащимися по полу, длинными хлопчатобумажными штанами, бурчал, что Джиен собирается долго и что они не успели помыть посуду. Джиен отмахивался, перебирал планы на день, загибая пальцы одной руки для перечня первоочередных дел, и пальцы другой руки для дел важных, но не настолько срочных.

Однако собрался Сынхен как-то враз. Джиен почти окончательно решился помыть посуду, даже успел налить средство для мытья на губку и намылить пару тарелок, рассчитывая, что у него есть еще минут семь, – но ошибся. Он обернулся через плечо на застывшего в проеме Сынхена, хмыкнул, потом развернулся к нему всем телом. Сынхен смотрел серьезно, темные брови были еще влажные от холодной воды, которой он только что умывался, взгляд был тяжелый, темный. Он не смотрел Джиену в глаза, смотрел куда-то в ворот; Джиен вдруг ощутил себя неожиданно в фокусе, как будто все концентрированно сгустилось именно на нем – эффект из фильмов, разворот кадра, приближение, игра света, статика. Он сглотнул, почему-то вдруг стало трудно дышать.

Они оказались у стены внезапно; Сынхен шагнул, сгреб в охапку, развернул – Джиен лишь охнул.

– Подожди, у меня же руки мокрые, – пискнул он, поднимая позади Сынхеновых плеч ладони в пене. Накапал бы, пришлось переодеваться, под тонким свитером у Сынхена была шелковая рубашка, светло-малиновая, было бы заметно.

– Нет, это ты подожди, – пробормотал Сынхен Джиену в шею, обхватывая теснее, прижимая к стене; вот тогда-то Джиен и ткнулся в шершавый камень затылком. – Сейчас, я чуть-чуть...

Надсадный шепот затих, губы вжались Джиену между шеей и плечом. Сынхен заворчал бессвязно, безнадежно, но это было даже не самое страшное, хуже было то, что делали руки – от неожиданности Джиен дернулся. Сынхен засунул их ближе к коже, под футболку, и даже это было не то, что он хотел сделать, потому что он двинул ладонями дальше, под ремень – одной отодвигая, придерживая, второй скользя ниже, под резинку трусов. Вообще-то, конечно, Джиен был принципиально не против, чтобы Сынхен его трогал, да и в целом они занимались этим – Джиен прикинул наскоро – пару тысяч раз?.. Но вчера они занимались этим тоже, и если бы захотели, могли бы заняться этим сегодня, завтра и послезавтра, зачем на кухне, перед уходом, когда времени принципиально нет? Джиен заерзал, упирая руки Сынхену в плечи с намеком, что стоило бы остановиться, но Сынхен только заворчал глуше, а хватку не ослабил.

– Нет, подожди, пожалуйста, – губами вышептал он Джиену в шею, – мне очень надо...

Джиен замер в кольце его рук, мучительно остро чувствуя ладонь у себя в штанах, а потом и глубже, между ягодиц. Сынхен добрался, застыл; пена все-таки капала с Джиеновых рук на пол, Сынхену на спину, на рубашку и тонкий свитер. Джиен еле дышал, прикрывая глаза, ощущая, как напрягаются ноздри, – все это, собственно, было не конкретно про секс, он понимал теперь.

Это было про то самое, важное, что никому-никому во всем мире нельзя, а Сынхену можно. Про то, что делится на двоих, про потребность, важность, про отношения. Про то, зачем у них должна быть квартира впридачу к имеющемуся у каждого личному дому; про то, что Джиен считал годы, гордился чужой красотой, про то, что они думали и что чувствовали. Сынхен чувствовал вот так – губами и руками, объятиями, его чувство и было как он, конкретное, овеществленное, и отчего-то именно в тот момент Джиену было все очень-очень хорошо слышно. Секунды тикали, капли капали, ресницы дрожали, Джиен прижимал затылок к шершавой стене, отсчитывая удар за ударом Сынхенова сердца, распятый у стены, в его руках, пока тот к нему прикасался, в самом интимном, чувствительном месте; не для того даже, чтобы Джиена потом туда трахать, а потому лишь, что вдруг оказалось надо, ужасно, невыносимо, обязательно надо, просто потрогать, в чем-то заново, начисто убедиться.

Теперь, стоя у мойки, где тогда не успел домыть посуду, Джиен затаенно вздыхает. Он видит двух прижавшихся друг к другу парней со стороны, великолепно отчетливо, слышит густую застывшую тишину пустой квартиры, из которой собирались вот-вот уходить и чуть-чуть задержались. Сынхен – он в таких мелочах. Необходимость физически обозначить, кто чей, никаких тебе разговоров или ответов на вопросы, никакого скучного, банального взаимопонимания.

Джиен хмыкает, встает вместе со своим почти полным стаканом, подходит к окну. Подоконник широкий, огромное окно выходит на город и реку, с их этажа видно даже мост у здания YG, хотя до них довольно далеко. Удовольствие насыщенно-сладкое, осязаемое, Джиен купается в нем, как в прямых солнечных лучах, задумчиво трогает нагретое стекло. Ему хочется сделать что-то хорошее, что-то конкретное, что-то, чтобы тоже выразить ощущение, чтобы выразиться самому.

«Я скучаю по тебе», – выудив одной рукой телефон из кармана, набирает Джиен сообщение. Отправив, дожидается отчета о доставке, потом улыбается, хитро закусывает губу, начинает еще раз.

«Я люблю тебя», – дописывает он, останавливается, раздумывая чем закончить, поглаживает черный глянцевый бок.

«Десять лет».


End file.
